Once Upon A Dreamer's Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Two human kids find a way to Shrek's world and back but through their adventures discover about friendship and fitting in....
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Dreamer's Heart**

**A/N This was based on a Shrek related dream I had this morning while going to college and it's Shrek related so Stickler for Rules can't report me but it's about two best friends with p[owerful imaginations finding a way to Shrek's world by using magical charm necklaces but they learn about friendship along with fitting in.**

**I hope people like.**

**

* * *

**

It was late in the afternoon as a girl walked home but was feeling sad and the weught of the world as she felt the rain but was surprised seeing a letter in her friend's mailbox but it was for her.

"_The writing looks medieval._

_Cool!_

_I wonder what's inside?" _she thought as she took the letter inside.

She had been living with Leah and her family since Winter and attended the same college as Leah but found some of the classes hard but got through them by day dreaming about Aria and Shrek until the class was over.

She was curious about what was inside the envelope as she sat on her bed and opened it but found a letter and a box.

She opened it and found a slip on silver chrm necklace but the charm was amazing.

It was a knight on a dragon but it's eyes seemed to glow.

"So cool!" she said as she put it on but felt good.

She then read the letter.

_Dear Friend_

_I know that for a while you've been searching for a place where you belong but this necklace will help you by taking you somewhere you belong but you must be strong and keep the magic inside of you ignited._

_A Friend_

Carley wondered who had sent it but heard the bedroom door open as Leah came in but was wearing a charm necklace too.

"You got one too?

Cool!" she said as the hazel eyed girl nodded.

"Yeah I did.

Wouldn't it be cool if they took us somewhere where anything could happen like Shrek's world?" she replied.

The girl with short hair and glasses nodded.

"Yeah but I wonder how they work?

Maybe you have to say something." she answered.

She then said something as Leah saw the dragon's eyes glow as her best friend vanished in a haze of magic.

She wondered where she'd gone..

* * *

Carley appeared somewhere that seemed familiar as she was in a forest.

But she gasped seeing a swamp house that looked familiar but gasped hearing Shrek's voice but blushed a little.

_"The necklace works!_

_I'm in my fave ogre's world_." she thought doing a happy dance.

She then hugged one of the KEEP OUT! signs but had no idea Fiona was watching.

She then saw her come out but saw this human wasn't afraid but was surprised as she hugged her.

The ogress noticed she was wearing a slip on necklace with a mystical charm.

"Where did you get that?" Fiona asked her.

"I was sent it Fiona." she heard the human say.

She wondered how this human wasn't afraid of her as the girl entered the house but she then heard laughter as the triplets were up but saw the human girl hug them but then saw her husband enter.

He along with Artie were surprised but Artie understood seeing the charm necklace around the girl's neck but he noticed she seemed very excited as she hugged him but Shrek just stared at her nervous because he wanted to roar but had a feeling that it wouldn't work but tried anyway.

The human just giggled at him.

"Why isn't she scared?" he asked.

"I know you're just messing around when you do that Shrek.

I know you're a sweetie with a heart of gold." she answered as he blushed.

"How could you see that straight away?

I'm impressed." Artie answered.

"He's sort of a hero in our world." she answered as they were curious.

"What world do you live in........ umm...." Fiona asked.

"I'm Carley.

The world I come from isn't much fun compared to this one.

I'd better go before my friend worries about me.

I'll see you guys later, okay?

Home." she said as the necklace glowed and she disappeared.......

* * *

She smiled as she reappeared in her room but Leah was very curious and was amazed listening to her friend's story but was very curious to see if she could do it too.......


	2. Out Of Their Shells

**Once Upon A Dreamer's Heart**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I hope people like.**

**The charm necklaces are based on the Pilgrim ones with the mega charms in case anybody's curious.**

* * *

Later that night Leah noticed her friend was already asleep but had a feeling that she was thinking about what had happened but wanted to try it out but was afraid but wanted to do it with Carley in case it didn't work but would wait until the morning.

David wondered what his sister was thinking about as they were going to bed but she didn't want to tell him because she knew he wouldn't believe her.

She hoped it would work when she tried it as her cats Mike and Sheba were on her bed.

She then fell asleep........

* * *

The next day after they got back from college, Carley and Leah were hanging out in Leah's room.

"How does the magic work?" Leah asked her friend.

"You just say Duloc and it takes you there.

Why don't we go there now?" Carley answered as Leah was nervous.

But she decided to try it out as they held hands.

"Duloc." they said as the necklaces glowed.

They then vanished........

* * *

Charming was surprised seeing two humans appear from nowhere.

He had a feeling that he could use this to his upper hand to take over the kingdom but he had a feeling they had befriended Shrek and his friends but had to think of a way to get them to help him.

* * *

Artie along with Fiona were happy to see Carley return but was curious about Leah.

But Artie watched as Leah hugged Fiona but let go seeing them staring at her.

"Who's that?" the ogress asked pointing to Leah.

"This is Leah.

She's my best friend.

She has an necklace like mine but she loves you guys just as much as me.

But where's Shrek?" Carley answered.

"He went on a message but he'll be back soon." Artie answered.

She understood as they went inside as Fiona was making coffee.

But they noticed Leah wandering around the swamp house.

They then heard the door open as Shrek came in followed by the triplets and Puss.

He smiled seeing Carley.

"Hey kid I see you came back.

Who's the other girl with you?" the ogre asked her.

She smiled at him.

"She's my best human friend Leah.

She likes you a lot like me but she's nice.

But she's a little shy around new people and places like me.

But we need to help her." she answered.

Shrek and Fiona agreed but saw the triplets outside playing soccer with Leah but they seemed happy.

But then they heard the triplets scream as they looked out the window and saw hunters but Leah was caught up in the snare with the triplets as they ran outside but Carley tried to untie the snare but a hunter knocked her to the ground.

Leah then growled at that as Shrek and Fiona scared off the hunters but untied the triplets and got them onto the ground along with Leah but Artie saw the hazel eyed girl run over to Carley.

"Are you okay?

That was brave of you to try." she reassured her as they went inside the house.

But Shrek and the others noticed that Carley was very quiet.

"Is she normally like that?" Fiona asked her.

"Yeah when she's sad or if anybody is being mean to her." Leah answered.

"I see.

What makes her feel better?" Fiona asked her.

"You guys along with me.

She wants to brave like you guys.

She isn't very confident and doesn't have a lot of self esteem so you guys make us feel better especially her because she's visually impaired and uses a symbol cane." she told her.

Fiona understood as she had an idea but needed to talk to the others.......


	3. Wanting To Help Her

**Once Upon A Dreamer's Heart**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night Leah noticed Shrek cooking on the grill but saw they were having gator birgers but was curious as she was helping him along with Artie and Puss by keeping the five year old triplets out of trouble by playing a little baseball but saw Carley sitting on a log just watching.

Artie had a feeling she was still upset about eariler since Leah explained about what she had but understood what it felt like to be different and all alone but hoped she was okay as he saw Leah approach her but the violet haired girl wondered what was going on.

"How're you after what happened?" she asked her friend.

"Okay I guess.

Let me guess they think I'm a loser, right?" she answered.

Leah and Artie were shocked hearing that.

"No damn way would we think that dude.

You're awesome.

Besides Leah told us what was going on.

Tou shouldn't put yourself down like that.

You sometimes sound like Shrek you know in a bad mood." Artie answered.

Carley smiled a little.

"Thanks for that Your Highness." she said to him.

"I know you get called that in Aria." Artie told her.

She blushed at that.

"You told them about Aria?" she said

Leah nodded.

"They were curious so I told them." she answered as Artie nodded.

But they noticed they were having some sort of camp out.

* * *

Charming was a little angry that the hunters had failed but smiled seeing those two human girls with Shrek and his friends in the swamp but smiled knowing he'd heard one of the girl's weaknesses and decided to use it but hoped that one of them would give up her necklace.

* * *

Fiona laughed lightly as she heard her husband belch loudly after eating a weedrat skewer as the others were eating.

The triplets were fooling around with a flashlight and making shadow puppets as Leah laughed at their playfulness but saw Carley was quiet but Artie was curious along with Shrek seeing her eating a gator burger but needed to talk to her.

They then saw the ogre sit down beside her as she belched a little but was trying to find the stars in the night sky but couldn't see in the dark but he understood.

"You okay?" he said as he saw a small smile.

"Okay.

The food is awesome.

Too bad we can't have it back in our world because others would think we're strange but they already do because we eat squid and ramen along with sushi.

Sometimes I try to make friends but find it hard to because I'm not so good at social stuff.

Other kids find me strange." she said as he understood but sighed.

"They just don't know you.

If they liked you, they would've taken the time to get to know you but I think you're cool." the ogre told her.

Leah saw her smile a little more.

"Thanks Shrek.

Maybe you're right." she answered.

He nodded as they along with the others were having fun and just enjoying themselves.

But then Leah saw Charming show up.

"What're you doing here Mama's Boy?" she asked as Artie laughed.

Charming didn't laugh as he ordered his men to take her which angered Carley but scared her.

But they saw them leave.

Fiona saw sadness in Carley's eyes at that.

"_This was his plan along._

_But I still couldn't save Leah."_ Carley thought.

Shrek saw her staring into the darkness but understood hearing from her telling Artie that Leah was her best friend.

"It's not your fault he took her but we're going to get her back." he said.

She nodded but was sad as they fell asleep.........


	4. Reunited With Her Friends

**Once Upon A Dreamer's Heart**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Sorry for not updating but I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Artie then woke up but was surprised seeing a dark blue skinned ogre with long tendril like dark hair, dark eyes, slender and wore a suit of silver armour with pointy ears.

"Hello Artie." she said bowing to him.

The young King blushed at that.

"Ogre Child?

But how?" he asked as the Ogreix Warrior smiled.

"Carley.

She came to Aria and told me what had happened and I wanted to help my Queen.

Charming captured Leah and she feels terrible but I came to help." she answered.

They then went off to the potion factory in Far, Far Away.

* * *

Charming was mad at Leah because she wouldn't give up her necklace or give into him but he left the room to cool down as Artie and Ogre Child entered but the hazel eyed girl was happy to see them as Ogre Child freed her using her Ogreix and caught her.

"Thanks.

I knew Carley told you to help.

She's probably freaking out." she said.

"Let's get back to the swamp, okay?" Artie answered.

They then left.

* * *

Later that morning, Shrek and the others were relieved to see Artie and Leah return to the swamp.

Artie watched as Carley hugged her.

"It's okay.

I'm safe thanks to you and Ogre Child." she answered.

"I'm glad things are okay but what did Charming want?" Shrek asked.

"My necklace.

I wouldn't give it to him." she answered but the ogre saw worry in her hazel eyes.

"Is something wrong Leah?" he asked as she nodded.

He watched as the others had gone into the house as he and Leah were sitting outside.

"It's Carley.

You see I'm her best friend and she doesn't have a lot of friends but she feels that she doesn't have any friends.

But she does here.

I just want her to know that she has other friends for the times when I'm not around like at college which is soon." she answered as he understood.

"Mmm.....

Maybe the others and I can help.

We just need to know more about her." he answered.

"I'll watch her when we get home to our world and come back later to tell you." she said.

He understood as they went inside.

He noticed the triplets had been playing with eyeball jelly again as the others laughed.

Carley then realised they had to go.

"See you later!

Home." she and Leah said.

Their necklaces then glowed as they disappeared......

* * *

David wondered why Leah and her best friend were giggling and whispering while having breakfast.

But Leah and her friends were going to the mall as Carley was coming with them.

Leah remembered what she'd told Shrek.

She then watched as her friend went into a book store buying some fantasy books but went into a staionery store and bought pens and another notebook but followed her as she was browsing stores but smiled as she had enough to tell her as they met up at the food court.

They were eating at Subway but Leah's Anime Club friends noticed that the girl with glasses was very quiet but Leah understood as she didn't know them well.

She was thinking about this morning but saw a bag of candy.

"It's not for me.

It's for the triplets." she answered as Leah understood.

The hazel eyed girl couldn't wait to go back to Duloc later.

* * *

Leah then got her chance as her Mom was making dinner.

She closed her door.

"Duloc." she said as her necklace glowed and she vanished.

She then appeared in the forest and made her way to Shrek's swamp.

She saw the triplets playing soccer but Shrek miled seeing her.

"Did you do it?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Yep.

Tomorrow I have to go to orientation for the college I'm going to so she'll probably come here." she answered.

"Yeah she seems happy around us and you.

But don't worry." he said smelling dinner.

She chuckled.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?

Mommy's making Swamptoad fritters." one of the triplets said.

"Thanks but I have to go home and have dinner with my family.

I'll come tomorrow when I come back from orientation.

Home." she answered as her necklace glowed.

* * *

She then appeared back in her bedroom but walked into Carley's room.

She found her asleep but saw her wake up hearing that dinner was ready.

She smiled at her friend as they went downstairs.....


	5. Making Snowgre Feel Welcome

**Once Upon A Dreamer's Heart**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I hope people like.**

* * *

Leah was distracted as the car drove on the way to her college for orientation but was thinking about Duloc and Carley but hoped she'd be okay and maybe Shrek and the others could help.

She then went back to sleep but hoped she was okay but her mother was curious about the necklace that she wore but she explained that it was a friendship necklace but didn't say that it could take her to another world because she wouldn't believe her unless she showed her but hoped that would never happen.

She still hadn't got over Charming trying to get her necklace from her but Carley had been helping her deal with it knowing that Charming was evil and didn't care about anybody's feelings.

She hoped things would be okay.......

* * *

Carley wasn't happy that Leah wouldn't be back until later but understood that she'd be back but smilied remembering she could go to Duloc anytime she wanted but knew it wouldn't be the same if Leah wasn't there but she could tell her when she came back from college.

She got dressed in a dark green t-shirt with Toph on it, baggy jeans, laced Skecher's and smiled putting on her glasses but she was hungry but could get something now as she left to get Pop Tarts but returned upstairs but was thinking as she ate but after finishing decided to go to Duloc.

"Duloc." she simply said.

The dragon's eyes on her charm glowed as she disappeared.

David was worried as he came in but didn't find her.......

* * *

In Duloc, in the swamp, Shrek was getting ready for his cousin Snowgre to arrive but was nervous.

He relaxed seeing Carley appear.

"Hey kid good to see you." he said hugging her.

She giggled as they broke the hug but saw worry in his hazel eyes.

"How come you look so worried?

Did something happen?" she asked him.

"No.

My teenage cousin Snowgre is coming to live with us but I'm nervous.

He's a little shy around new things and people." he answered.

"Is he the one you told me and Leah about?" she asked as he nodded.

"Aye but he isn't used to Duloc but Snowia.

He's arriving soon." he told her.

"Don't worry Shrek.

I know you can do this.

You always do anything you try.

I'm sure Snowgre will like it here." she said.

He noticed she wasn't smiling.

"You okay?

You're not acting like yourself.

Is something the matter?" he asked.

"It's....... Just Leah went with her Mom for the day and left me at home with David and I just miss her and wish she could come here but she'll come back later but I feel left out." she explained as he understood.

He knew how that felt.

"I'm sure she will.

But I know you'll have fun here and then you can tell her when she comes back." he said.

They then saw a carriage show up which made Shrek nervous as he knew that Snowgre had arrived.

They saw an ogre kid who also looked like a yeti as well with his fur but there was fear in his emerald eyes seeing his cousin but Shrek understood as he hugged him but the thirteen year old smiled seeing her.

"You must be Snowgre.

It's so good to meet you.

Don't be afraid." she reassured him.

He nodded in reply as he entered the swamphouse but was nervous having moved from his home to come here to Duloc but hoped he would be okay as they were drinking tea but Snowgre was nervous seeing Carley.

"It's okay because she's our friend.

Yeah she's a human but she's cool.

You'll like her once you get to know her." he answered.

Snowgre watched as Artie was with her but was nervous because he'd never had good luck making new friends but wanted to try but was too shy and quiet to try.

But Fiona was happy as Carley was helping her make cookies.

"You think Snowgre is liking it here?" she asked her.

"I think so but he seems shy." she answered.

The ogress knew that her human friend seemed down but knew it was to do with Leah but noticed she felt a little better as she was helping Snowgre feel better but the triplets wondered what idea she was getting.

"We should throw him a Welcome party." she said as they agreed.

Artie liked the idea and wanted to help as Shrek and Fiona were going to show Snowgre around Far, Far Away so they could plan and get the party ready so Snowgre wouldn't know a thing.

Artie was helping Demi make a banner while Carley along with Donkey and the others were setting up and making party food but they were excited at making Snowgre feel welcome around here.

* * *

Snowgre was amazed after coming back to the swamp but Shrek and Fiona were curious.

They were surprised as the lights were out but saw them come on.

"Surprise!" Snowgre heard the others shout.

The ogre/ yeti teen was surprised but happy that somebody did this to make him feel better but Shrek saw a smile on Carley's face as they were having fun.

He had a feeling she planned the whole thing but got help from the others as he saw her sitting on her own outside looking up at the night sky knowing she couldn't see the stars.

"That was one fun party going on in there?

Was it your idea?" she heard him ask as he sat beside her.

"Hey Shrek.

Yeah it was my idea because Snowgre needed a little cheering up because he was feeling bad and nervous about moving here.

I think he liked it." she answered.

"Yeah he loved it.

I think it helped cheer you up." he answered.

"Yeah but I've got to go.

It's nearly dinner time.

I'll see you later." she answered.

"Home." she said.

Her necklace glowed as she disappeared......

* * *

She then reappeared in her room but hoped Leah was back.

She then heard somebody call her name as she smiled knowing it was Leah.

She then went downstairs but found Leah in the kitchen but had a pizza with her for their dinner but she wondered where Leah's mother was but Leah told her that her mother had things to do in college but that made Carley happy as she wanted to tell her what had happened in Duloc but would wait until they got to her room to talk knowing David wouldn't understand or believe them.

"What happened in Duloc?

I know you went there while I was gone." she told her.

Carley nodded in reply as she told her what had happened as Leah smiled.

"Let's go there now." she answered.

"Okay.

Duloc." they both said as their necklaves glowed.

They then disappeared.

* * *

Fiona and the others were having a camp out as their human friends appeared but Snowgre gave Carley a hug.

Leah smiled at that but was curious about him.

"This is Snowgre.

He's the one I told you about.

I think he's cool so far.

I hope we can be friends.

Snowgre this is Leah.

She's my best human friend." she answered.

Snowgre then shook her hand but was nervous as Shrek watched but liked that Snowgre was trying to make friends.......


End file.
